No hay nada mejor que el amor entre tu y yo
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: Saber que mis fantasías nunca se harán realidad, es algo que tenía que soportar, hasta que tu pronunciaste esas palabras, que no pensé escuchar jamás.
1. Te Amo, Gareki

_**0olaa" ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Cinthya y soy YAOISTA… amo el yaoi y para demostrarlo les traigo este fic con mi pareja favorita de Karneval. Espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**Nada mejor que el amor entre tú y yo**_

* * *

No hay nada mejor que el amor que tú y yo compartimos, este sentimiento mutuo que nos hace ser uno solo, las sensaciones que siento cuando me dedicas una mirada llena de amor.

¡MENTIRA!

Eso no es verdad, tu no sientes nada por mi, lo que pienso son puras fantasías que me cabezota de niño grande a creado para soportar el dolor que me provoca no saber que me amas.

Siempre he soñado con tenerte a mi lado, aspirando tu hermoso aroma, sintiéndote cerca de mí. Nada me haría más feliz que eso, pero sabes que, tú nunca pensarías en mi como algo más que amigos. ¿Por qué? Por que el estupido de tu querido Karoku no te enseño el verdadero significado de amor.

Gracias a él no sabes diferenciar entre querer a alguien y amarlo. Tú amas a todo aquel que se preocupa por ti, que te protege, te muestra cariño, pero no sabes que el único que lo hace para demostrarte el amor verdadero soy yo.

Se que soy algo hipócrita, hablando de mi actitud, pero soy así y nadie lo va a poder cambiar, siempre había sido así, no me importaban los demás, bueno siempre me importo la familia que alguna vez tuve, pero después de haberla abandonado, nadie más que yo mismo merecía mi cariño.

Cuando te rescaté de esa mansión, me pareciste un niño que necesitaba que alguien lo protegiera. Te mirabas tan frágil, que no pude contenerme a abrir mi corazón y prometerme a mi mismo que te cuidaría cueste lo que cueste.

Cuando hablabas de Karoku pensaba que tenían algo más, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que lo considerabas como la persona más importante para ti, porque era la única que conocías. Eso me dio una esperanza, la chispa diminuta que abarcaba una milésima parte de mi corazón, la cual guardaba la esperanza de tenerte conmigo, se convirtió en una llama viva y de un color intenso, rojo, como el amor.

Me he estado preguntando, ¿Si yo te dijera mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, me corresponderías? Mi respuesta es la siguiente: primero me preguntarías que es exactamente eso, luego me mirarías con esa cara que pones cuando en verdad no entiendes nada y, para finalizar, te diría: "Sabes que, eso ya no importa". Así perdería mi oportunidad de estar contigo.

No espero que comprendas a la primera, así que esperaría un tiempo para volver intentarlo, sabiendo que a esas circunstancias ya le habrás preguntado a todo el mundo que es lo que yo en verdad te quise decir.

Me cuesta mucho acostumbrarme a esto, NO SABER QUE HACER. Es muy estresante saber que la persona a la que amas, no entiende ni un poco lo que en verdad sientes, y más tratándose de ese niño molestoso.

-Gareki- escucho mi nombre saliendo de esos hermosos labios que quiero besar.

-Humm- contesto, la verdad no tengo ánimos para decir alguna cosa.

-E-e-too yo quería decirte algo muy importante- dice un poco lento para mi gusto, creo que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a su forma sutil de hablar. Como yo no continué, el siguió hablando.

-Te Amo, Gareki- al escuchar eso me quedé en estado de shock.

* * *

_**Se que es corto el capitulo pero es un comienzo, ya que quiero hacer larga la historia y no me acomodo mucho, gracias a que no hay mucho en español que leer.**_

_**Espero sus Reviews para saber si les gusto mi historia y determinar la duración de mi fic y la distribución de ideas.**_

_**Sin más que decir, se despide su nueva amiga, en esta sección del fic, ya que yo escribo en otra.**_

_**Atte. Cinthya**_


	2. La persona más importante para mi

_**0olaa", ¿como están mis queridos lectores?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI**

* * *

-Te Amo, Gareki- al escuchar eso me quedé es estado de shock.

La verdad no sabía que estaba pasando, desde cuando ese pequeño niji decía cosas que para el no tenían sentido, siempre le preguntaba a alguien sobre el asunto…. esperen un momento… eso es.

-¿Quién te dijo que me dijeras eso?- le respondí casi 5 minutos después de su declaración, si es que así se le puede llamar.

-Antes Karoku era muy cálido, pero después eso cambio y empecé a sentir eso en ti, entonces le pregunté a Jiki si que era lo que pasaba- Me respondió muy seguro de si mismo, poniendo esa sonrisa tan encantadora que a todo el mundo le encanta.

-¿Exactamente que te contestó Jiki?- pregunte cauteloso porque era probable que nos estuviera espiando en este momento.

-Me dijo que ese sentimiento era llamado Amor, que se sentía por la persona más especial para mí y me dio un ejemplo- hizo una pausa, pero yo no contesté porque me parecía muy interesaste el ejemplo que le pudo haber dado ese cuatro ojos –Él me dijo que podía ser igual que él, Hirato y Tsukumo, ambos se peleaban por ella porque la sentía ese sentimiento cálido, el problema era que ella no se decidía por ninguno de los dos y no les dirigía la palabra.

-Jajjajja, ese tonto, todo el mundo sabe que Tsukumo esta enamorada de Hirato, se hace muchas ilusiones ese cuatro ojos- le respondí yo, no podía creer que creyera que tuviera una oportunidad con la rubia.

-Oye, no seas tan duro, te mostraré que ella me ama a mi- se escucho la voz de Jiki afuera de la habitación.

-La persona más especial para mi eres tu, Gareki- escuche bien, por favor díganme que ustedes también lo escucharon, me estoy volviendo loco.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, no lo entendía, era verdad o solo le metió esa idea el estúpido del primer barco. Todo esto era muy extraño, hace unos momentos me estaba quejando de que Nai no me quería de la misma manera que yo a él y ahora no me parece bien que venga y me diga que me ama.

De repente siento unos labios sobre los míos, me estaba besando, el tierno y adorable niji me esta besando. Siento como pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrae hacía el. Yo no dudo en corresponder, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo abrazo alrededor de su cintura y lo levanto para sentarlo en mi rezago.

Cuando nos separamos siento como me pongo rojo y el también, se ve tan adorable así que las siguientes palabras me toman desprevenido:

-Mi primer beso, para la persona más importante para mi- me dice mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.

* * *

-No puedo creer que Gareki aya dicho eso- se decía a si mismo un chico super guapo con lentes, mientras caminaba molesto por los pasillos del segundo barco de la organización de Circus.

-Que te sucede Jiki, no te ves muy bien hoy- se escucho como un chico amable y super cariñoso le dirigía la palabra.

-Yogi, Gareki me dijo algo que no me lo puedo creer, ¿si te hago una pregunta, me contestarías la verdad?- el rubio desconcertado, solo pudo asentir ante tal chico desesperado.

-Tsukumo, ¿esta enamorada de Hirato?- le preguntó un poco triste Jiki, esperanzado de que la respuesta del rubio fuera negativa.

-Lo lamento Jiki, pero Gareki te dijo solo una suposición, Iva, Gareki, Nai y yo, pensamos que eso es verdad, incluso el mismo Hirato está esperando que la pequeña rubia le diga que él es el elegido- contestó el pequeño adulto, mientras bajaba la cabeza, no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a las personas, eso todo mundo lo sabe.

-Gr-rr-acias Yogi, creo que es mejor saber la verdad- el mencionado levanto la vista para ver como el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa nostálgica, este mismo estaba por marcharse cuando el rubio lo detuvo y le dijo.

-No te preocupes Jiki, hay más personas que te quieren- Jiki lo quedó viendo, estaba en estado de shock, Yogi se portaba bien con todos pero en cuestiones de amor, nunca se metía.

-Jiki, y-yo, veras, es que yo, la verdad, tu, pues yo- Jiki quería saber que era lo que el rubio le iba a decir así que no se movió, Yogi trago duro y dijo:

-La persona más importante para mi, eres tu, mi pequeño Jiki- y con esto Yogi lo besó.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, se que mis capítulos son cortos, pero espero poder hacerlos más largos, la verdad tengo muchas cosas que escribir y no doy para tanto.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, son de mucha ayuda para mi auto-estima. YogixJiki, se que no hay mucha interacción pero no lo podía dejar sólito jejje.**_

_**Si a alguno de ustedes les gusta Big Time Rush, pasen a mi perfil y escojan la historia que más prometedora se vea y léanla, no se arrepentirán.**_

_**Atte. Cinthya**_


End file.
